pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Neo Theta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Public Domain Super Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the File:Phoenix Jones.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crimsoncrusader (Talk) 16:36, December 10, 2011 Hands Up! There's a new disaster page in case you wanted to go "deal with it" by bringing it up to our standards. I mean, you did such a great job last time and all... o_O Cebr1979 (talk) 17:07, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Mature. As always. --'Wikia is OCD!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 20:30, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Exactly the response I expected: "Do nothing and then bitch when someone else doesn't either."Cebr1979 (talk) 20:43, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Kettle. I'm Pot. You're black. --'Wikia is OCD!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 20:47, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Nope. I've spent three years cleaning up messes. You do nothing. Ever.Cebr1979 (talk) 20:48, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Then why didn't you fix Judomaster days ago? You're black. Go ahead and keep proving my point. --'Wikia is OCD!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 20:53, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Now, I'd love to stay and keep going back-and-forth with you about this, but it's pretty clear that you aren't willing to listen, and I have a life to put together. You can keep on projecting 'till the cows come home, but no matter how much you try to throw the blame on me, you can never escape what an irresponsible little twerp you really are. --'Wikia is OCD!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 21:04, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Says the guy who admits to doing nothing. That was three years ago and you're still doing nothing. Well, toodle-oo!Cebr1979 (talk) 21:23, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Dascomb Dinsmore Thanks for your help with this page! I'm so glad you saw that it was a disaster and simply marked it for deletion instead of fixing it like I came along and did for you. Thanks, again!Cebr1979 (talk) 00:04, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :I guess that solves the mystery as to what you should believe, eh?Cebr1979 (talk) 01:37, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::And I thought I'' had a problem with grudges. --'''Wikia is mental!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 01:47, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :...As I have made abundantly clear, I DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS! When I saw that page THREE YEARS AGO, I didn't know it was originally about a real thing! God, you're such an ass! --'Wikia is mental!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 01:28, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::"THREE YEARS?" So... when you use that excuse, it's supposed to mean something. When I do, it's just something you "don't believe."[[User:Cebr1979|Cebr1979] (talk) 04:15, July 29, 2016 (UTC)] Helping hand Here's where you report to.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:47, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :Already did it. --'Wikia is mental!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 01:48, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, good. I'll just sit back and wait patiently.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:49, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Should be within two business days. --'Wikia is mental!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 01:56, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, darn. That long?Cebr1979 (talk) 03:10, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Maturity levels (or lack thereof) I don't remember ever resorting to calling you names (also: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, etc...)?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:11, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :Y'know, for a second I thought maybe we could set this childish grudge match aside, and treat each other like human beings. All you had to do was not be a dick, and this whole thing could have been over. I guess I'll never outgrow such optimistic ideals. What is it about Wikia that always seems to bring out the worst in people? I remember when it was a decently useful information site, instead of the incoherent mess of egos and idiocy it is now. :Think of me as you will, it doesn't matter. I know your kind well, and yet I haven't learned to just overlook them when I see them. The egotistical drama queens who simply cannot get along with anyone, because they think so highly of themselves and despise anyone with a different point of view. The kind of person who's able to carry on an entire argument all on their own if the other person stays quiet long enough. Try as I might to be patient and not become exactly like them, they still get to me. So think of me as you will. Say I'm the one in the wrong for only browsing and not fixing things myself, while you remove content from pages you "don't have time to work on". Say I'm the childish one for losing my patience, while you keep coming back here again and again with more reasons why I suck. Say I'm inferior to you in every conceivable way, come up with any excuse or rationalization for your petty behavior, but in the end, we are both quite unpleasant people. The moon will still rise tonight, and life will go on as it always has. The one thing I have learned to do better in recent years is not to dwell on it. :Now, you'll do one of two things. You will either complain about me posting this wall of text while completely misunderstanding what tone I was going for, or you will argue with me further while completely missing the point of what I'm saying. Alternately, you could take a third option and do both. I've never once seen someone like you just walk away and go on with their life without continuing to worry about that one asshole on the internet. Since you still think the only reason I did any of this was just to piss you off, I think I know exactly what to expect. :Take this how you will, I know how your type loves finding reasons to get angry, even if they have to make one up. --'Wikia is mental!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 02:46, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I got as far as "Y'know" and then realised nothing you say is worth my time. When I need to use your own words against you, I'll come back to this. Until then, I think I've destroyed your reputation (not that you ever had one to begin with) enough today.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:52, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::You haven't destroyed my reputation. All you've done is show what an unbearable asshole you really are. I haven't done anything wrong. You're the one removing content from pages, and demanding that some random passerby do your work for you. When site staff comes, I doubt you'll get off with less than a temporary ban. :::...But no matter what I say, or how I say it, all you hear is "AAAARAGEBLOODANGERTANTRUMPWN!!!!1!" That's what I hate about text-based communication, tone just doesn't translate. Now, to the point of this message. You'll be happy to hear this. If you want to keep doing your thing, and yelling at anyone who criticizes you, go right ahead. I won't try to stop you anymore. I just can't do this anymore. You are just one of several egotistical jerks I've had to deal with on Wikia, and they are all exhausting to deal with. I'm leaving Wikia for good. :::You'll take this as a victory. I don't mind. You can dance on my proverbial grave for all I care. As long as I never have to deal with someone as arrogant and condescending as you on this site ever again, I'll be fine. But I know your type well, you just love finding trouble, and it's going to bite you in the ass one day. --'I am but a humble mirror. I can only reflect.' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 07:37, July 28, 2016 (UTC) *"I doubt you'll get off with less than a temporary ban." I love that you know how to bold things. By the way, instead of that "temporary ban" I was supposed to get, they made me the admin. Cheerio!Cebr1979 (talk) 05:29, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::This is a wiki about public domain content and it is written for the most part by users who are neither attorneys nor scholars. All added content should be reviewed by other users because we’re making some pretty big statements here, but we have absentee administrators and so sometimes articles need to be removed (or obscured) when the other users don’t have the time to devote the required effort to check newbies’ work. Now I do not always agree every time it’s done solely for aesthetic reasons, but overall there need to be some checks and balances. You have made some pretty substantial changes here by restoring “deleted” articles based on a principle that we cannot always follow here, and then when users undo your changes, you state “I am not an editor but only a browser.” Then come the personal insults and the claims that Cebr1979 has the oblgation to improve articles you have restored but you do not, etc. etc. You repeatedly blame Wikia users for your repeated bad experiences on the site, but maybe you should instead look at the Mirror. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) Bye for now! I'm gonna go have a life for a bit. If you have the time, be a dear and bring that Odysseus page up to standard please. Y'know... instead of just never doing anything.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:19, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :If I can't tell you what to do with your time, you can't tell me what to do with mine. When I call you things like "asshole" or "hypocrite", it's because that is what you are. --'Wikia is mental!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 03:56, July 28, 2016 (UTC)